T-3000
The T-3000 '''a.k.a '''John Connor is the hidden main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi action movie Terminator: Genisys. He is portrayed by Jason Clarke, who also portrays John Connor in the same movie and George Wilson in The Great Gatsby ''and also portrayed Emil Stenz. Description The T-3000 is a hybrid nanotechnological human-cyborg terminator assigned to kill Kyle Reese & Sarah Connor, as well as complete failed missions assigned to other terminators. This version of the terminator is a nanotechnological cyborg-hybrid and just like the T-1000, he is nearly indestructible and can survive any serious harm. ''Terminator: Genisys In 2029, John Connor leads the resistance in the war against the machines. Skynet sends in a T-800 to kill John's mother, Sarah from preventing the war against machines. John sends Kyle Reese to protect her but just at the moment when he is sent back, John is attacked by "Alex", a prototype of the T-5000 (a machine) and starts to infect him into a machine. In the revised timeline, John in his adult self rescues Kyle & Sarah in a hospital and brings them to a parking lot, The Guardian (a terminator that raised Sarah early on) attempts to kill John, but John revives himself and is revealed to be a hybrid nanomachine, donning the name "T-3000". T-3000 gives Sarah & Kyle a chance to join the machines and end the war. They decline and a brief battle occurs after. In the outcome, the T-3000 gets incapacitated temporarily. T-3000 tracks The Guardian, Kyle & Sarah in a warehouse near the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, where they are attempting to destroy "Genisys", which is secretly Skynet. The T-3000 becomes the victor as the trio are taken into police custody. They are freed and hijack a chopper. The T-3000 arrives in hot pursuit, but fails to win as The Guardian divebombs into the helicopter blades, causing it to crash. T-3000 enters the Genisys building, killing many inside. John also advanced the countdown to Genisys by speeding up the process from hours to mere minutes. At that point, Genisys will spread to every software and be unstoppable. Sarah & Kyle plant bombs in the facility, but John destroys the detonator to the explosives. The Guardian and the T-3000 conflict in a duel. The two Terminators battle each other wounding themselves until the Guardian restrains the T-3000 and both becomes trapped in the field of the prototype time machine, with the Guardian managing to escape but not John and is killed as the machine activates the explosives destroying the T-3000, Cyberdyne Headquarters and preventing Genisys from coming online. Quotes Gallery Genisys-trailer-3.png|The T-3000's true form chokes the older T-800, and they are both about to fight each other. john-connor-terminator-5.jpg|The T-3000 in his human form, reveals his healing redeye-terminator-genisys-super-bowl-ad-20150129.png|The T-3000 arrives out from the flames of his own chopper after the sky chase 3576387882889063.png|The T-3000 in the facility Termin axresdefault-8.jpg|The T-3000 Termin g-john-film-burntwalking.jpg|The T-3000 walking after surviving the explosion Category:Robots Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Mass Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Slimes Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Gunmen Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Mechanically Modified Category:War-Machines Category:Mastermind Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Creation Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Soldiers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Big Bads Category:Anarchist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hybrids Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Empowered Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Male Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fearmongers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Knifemen